


The rhythm of love

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, the good place - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Eleanor used to be bad, and after a near death experience, she is really trying hard to be good. And then one day, she gets completely mesmerized by a belly dancer at a charity event. That belly dancer is non other then Tahani Al-Jamil.





	1. The belly dancer

**Author's Note:**

> There is pretty much no dialog in this chapter, but that will change in the chapters to come. This idea has been stuck in my head the entire day, so I had to put it on paper. Hope you will like it. Comments and reviews are always welcome. Thank you

Eleanor has been working two jobs for the past six months. She didn’t really complain. Her day job paid the bills, gave her a roof over the head. But ever since she woke up from a coma, after having a pretty much embarrassing accident, that almost cost her her life nine months ago, she chose to do something different. She wanted to do better, to be better. She thought catering might help her with that. Sure earning some extra cash wasn’t the worst thing about it, but she really did want to participate in the community. Find out more about all these charity events and find a way to help out. You know, be a team player.

  
So when she was called to help out on another charity event, she didn’t think much of it. She showed up, put on her uniform, walked around handing out drinks and what not, while trying to get more information about how to help out. Sure she didn’t have the tittle that most of the people on these events had, or their money, but she did have a charm to herself, that left her quite a bit of tips at the end of each event.

  
This night was a little different though. Something felt off. Or on. She couldn’t figure it out. She was walking through the room not paying attention to anyone in particular. The music changed into something she thought was oriental music. She wasn’t quite sure, but she noticed how everyone’s attention turned to somewhere behind her. She was supposed to keep doing her job, plate full of drinks in her hand, but …

  
Eleanor didn’t know why, the smooth rhythm of the music stopped her in her tracks, soft humming of a woman’s voice made her turn her head while still holding out her plate with drinks to some fancy dressed whatever their names were.  
All eyes were on the woman on the stage. Her face covered with a silk veil, emerald green, matching the rest of her outfit. Her brown eyes seducing everyone in the room, including Eleanor. Her every move was beconing her closer. Hips moving side to side, elegant fingers running through the air as if drawing her life story on invisible canvas.

  
Eleanors heart beat slowly, but surely matched the rhythm of the music. She pushed the plate in her hands to the person nearest to her, without even a glance to see if they managed to grab onto it, or if the glass simply shattered into million pieces as it fell onto the ground with the plate. (When she was confronted by her manager later that night, it was the latter.)

  
Her feet had a mind of their own, as she moved through the crowd, closer to the stage, feeling a magnetic pull toward the beautiful belly dancer on the stage, who seemed to notice Eleanor moving closer to her.

  
Her every move was seductive, enchanting. Eleanor felt as if she was under her spell and she did not mind it one bit. The dancers every move pulled her closer and if it weren’t for the stage in front of her, Eleanor would have walked straight towards her and let herself be completely seduced and destroyed by her.

  
Their eyes met as the rhythm speed up, hips moving at a faster pace, chest heaving and this time it was Tahani that was moving closer to the blonde by the stage. On purpose or by random choice, she couldn’t tell, but for some reason she could not look away from those blue eyes, that seemed to make everyone else in the room disappear.

  
Tahani fell onto her knees as part of her dance as she reached the edge of the stage, and with that she was only inches apart from the girl that seemed to be completely transfixed by her. Not that she minded. But she did wonder how the girl could keep her eyes connected with hers this entire time, with her chest being what most people look at every time they talk to her. And her chest in the moment was barely covered with a bejeweled bra.

  
The song was almost over, and yet Tahani seemed to wish it would last at least a moment longer. A moment longer that she could look into those mesmerizing blue eyes that stared so intently into her own. Her body moved with the rhythm that was slowing down, and with that everything around them came back into focus.

  
She heard clapping, she heard Woohoo’s and Yeah!!! But it wasn’t until she felt someone run into her that Eleanor finally snapped out of her staring daze, a hand on her elbow pulling her away from the stage and into the applauding crowd that were obviously as enchanted with the belly dancer as Eleanor was.

  
Tahani stood to her feet, a light bow to the applauding crowd as her eyes searched the blue eyes that disappeared from her sight far too soon. She stepped back and was joined on the stage by Michael, who looked incredibly pleased by her performance. She adjusted her veil on her face after he gave her a quick hug and he turned to the crowd.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen. What a wonderful presentation this was. So wonderful and captivating. Don’t you all agree?” The people in the room once again gave a loud applause, giving Tahani another boost of confidence .

“ And now you all might wonder, where our wonderful host might have been this entire evening. Well, ladies and gentlemen, the answer was right in front of your eyes for the past few minutes.” Realization hit the majority of the present, and soft gasps of surprise were heard around as well as some whispers. Tahani gave up on searching for the blonde and focused on the task in front of her. Unrevealing herself at Michael’s sign.

  
“Tahani Al-Jamil.” And with that she dropped her veil.

  
Eleanor was in the kitchen, having her ear chewed of by her manager, who said something about her handing her plate over to some head boss of something. She wasn’t sure. But she didn’t even care. All she wanted was to go back to the stage where the dancer was and … and … well, she didn’t really know what she wanted, but she knew she didn’t want to leave until she at least found out her name.  
But that didn’t happen. When she finally walked back into the room again the dancer was nowhere to be found, and she spent the rest of the night serving some nobles for God knows what charity event.

  
She left home that night alone, hoping for another glimpse of those brown eyes as she walked out of the fancy mansion, but those eyes that she was so enchanted by, only showed up later that night, in her dreams. 


	2. Perhaps she caught my eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eleanor dreams, Tahani makes a confession. kind of

Brown eyes. That is all she could think of the entire night, and that is what awaited her when she drifted into dream land. Brown eyes looking at her in a river of people that kept trying to keep her far away from her. But just like in real life, dream Eleanor was just as stubborn and kept pushing and pulling her way through the crowd.

Brown eyes like magnets pulling her closer with an invisible force. She heard music like a heart beat, steady but sure. _Duhn dun duhn dun…_ A soft drumming sound that was so familiar to her. The closer she got to those brown eyes, the louder and faster the drumming rhythm became.

Then everything stopped.

For a moment there was no more drumming, no more people, no anything, but those brown eyes in front of her. Emerald green outfit adoring perfect curves. Long dark hair falling on shoulders like smooth silk, just as the silk veil hiding her face.

Eleanor reached out with her hand, wanting to remove the veil, to see her face, but was stopped as the woman grabbed her hand mid air, keeping her identity a secret. Eleanor could only see a smile in those brown eyes, as the woman took her hand into hers, taking her somewhere private.

***

Tahani put another layer of lip gloss onto her lips, before setting it down on her make up table and standing up, giving herself a once over in the big mirror next to it. She wore a long flowery dress that hung to her every curve perfectly. A simple necklace adoring her chest with a small diamond hanging at the end. Her hair falling freely over her shoulders.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned around, facing Janet, who was putting away the outfits that she didn’t chose for today’s event. Janet was her best friend, who also happened to be Michael’s assistant.

“Janet dear, remind me again why I’m doing this?” She walked over to her bed, slipping into her high heeled shoes that made her look even taller then she already was. She winced for a brief moment, the shoes not being as comfortable as walking around barefoot would be, or at least walking around in sneakers. But she was used to it, all for appearances sake.

Janet turned, standing in front of her, fluffing up her hair a bit, making sure she looked absolutely perfect for today. And as she did for the past four years since she knew Tahani, gave her a one word pep talk.

“Charity.” She watched as a sigh escaped Tahanis lips and she turned around, pacing back and forth in her room.

“I have to go on a date with some guy, who’s last name is literally Agony! Just because he gave a ridiculous amount of money at last night’s event. Why can’t people give money and do good deeds for others, just for the goodness of their own heart, and not to show off at charity events, or to gain something out of it. I swear, everyone just wants to win prizes and dates with nobles at these things.” She sat down defeated on her bed, and Janet gave her her purse, before grabbing her sunglasses from the make up table.

She doesn’t remember the last time she saw Tahani so upset. She went on plenty of dates for charity causes, she was beyond used to it. Non of them really ended with anything other then a one time dinner, and Tahani meeting Janet later at Janet’s place for a glass of wine and a good old fashioned gossip. Janet took a step back as a thought hit her.

“You like someone don’t you?” Tahanis eyes widened and denial flew out of her mouth immediately.

“What? Don’t be absurd. I haven’t even got time to properly meet someone, yet alone to get to know them enough to fancy them in such a way.”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not. How dare you?!”

“You might not lie about not having time to meet someone, but you do like someone.” Tahanis cheeks redden, and not from the make up she was wearing. She stood up from her bed, trying to escape Janet’s questioning, but she really did want to be honest with at least one person. And maybe, just maybe Janet could help her figure out who the woman from last night was.

“Fine. Perhaps there is someone that caught my eye quite recently.” Tahani smiled at the thought of the cute blonde that looked at her with her beautiful blue eyes that shone with something she could not yet define.

“Quite recently, as in last night?”

“Maybe.”

“Probably during your performance. Giving you a perfect look around the entire room?”

“Well, I really did have a good viewing point …”

“This couldn’t possibly be the tiny blonde that was at the stage that Michael told me to keep you away from?”

“You know her?” Tahanis eyes shone bright in hope, before the rest of the sentence reached her thoughts. “What do you mean Michael told you to keep me away from her? Why would he say such a thing?”

“I honestly don’t know, and I wasn’t even supposed to tell you that either.”

“Well, I am glad you did. But, why did you tell me that?”

“Cause you obviously have a major crush on the blonde. And I’m your friend. But mostly cause you have the hot”s for her.”

“I do not have the hot”s for her.” Tahani took her sunglasses from Janet, realizing she might be running late. “I just felt myself being drawn to her last night. What good do I have from that, I don’t even know her name.”

Janet opened the door for them, and fallowed Tahani out of the mansion and into the garage.

“And that is why you have a Janet.” Tahani looked up at her as she sat into her car, getting herself ready to drive of, sunglasses on her face, knowing full well that the paparazzi outside of the gate are waiting for any chance to take an embarrassing picture of her.

"What are you talking about?”

“I’ll get you her name by end of the week.”

 

***

“Eleanor? Dude wake up.” She tried ignoring the male voice, wishing to drift back into dream world where brown eyes were waiting for her.

“Dude, you’re gonna be late.” _Maybe if I ignore him long enough he will give up and get out of my room._

_Bang!_ A pillow landed on her head, and she still tried ignoring the fact that she has to get up. She heard footsteps walking out of her room and she sighed with relief, ready to fall back asleep. Only to hear the same footsteps again, coming closer to her fallowed by loud banging and clinging of dishes.

“What the fork?!” She sat up in bed and looked at the cause of her headache. “Jason! What the hell dude?” Her roommate, Jason, looked ready to run away, if attacked, but he also couldn’t hide the grin on his face.

“You said I have to wake you up at eight and I can’t let you fall back asleep. Mission accomplished. Now don’t fall back asleep, cause I can’t unccomplish the mission. Unless I get a time machine to do that. Then I’d do it.” He walked out of her room, tupaware in his hands like nothing happened.

Eleanor fell back into bed, her head hitting the pillow, and she glanced over at her clock, time already hitting ways past ten o”clock.

“Fork, I’m late.”

 


	3. The Good Plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chidi and a Tahani walk into a bar, well restaurant. There's also a Mindy.   
> I never really know how this joke goes.

So, Chidi Anagonye ( _which was his real last name and not Agony_ ) wasn’t as irksome as Tahani first thought he would be. He was actually quite intelligent and could keep up a good conversation. But he seemed indecisive. That proved to be real once it was time to order the wine, then again once they were about to order their food. He stared at the menu for what seemed like an hour to Tahani, before she had enough of it, and grabbed the menu away from him, deciding to order them both the same. It was either that or watch a grown man get a stomachache trying to come to a decision.

Before that, he spent most of the time talking about his researches in moral philosophy that his mother didn’t really approve of. His mother being the reason for their lunch date. She was the one that bid quite a fair amount of money in his name for the lunch date with Tahani. 

As soon as Tahani realized that, she felt relieved that Chidi in fact was not interested in her and was merely doing what she used to do so many times before, only to please a family member. Being indecisive or not, if your mother tells you to do something, you do it, no matter how much you hate it. 

*** 

“Running late again, Eleanor.” Eleanor snatched the tray out of Mindys hands, that was once again covering her back for the third time this month. The restaurant didn’t seem as crowded since it was only lunch time and there were still a few tables left empty. “No need to rush, your tables are already taken care of.” Mindy took of her apron and leaned against the bar, waiting for her usual drink after work. 

“Thanks pal, I owe you one. Or several I guess.” Eleanor scanned the place again, making sure no one from her tables is calling her over. 

“Don’t stress about it. You and I can always come to an agreement. It’s Vicky you should worry about. You know she’s trying to get you fired ever since she got here.” It wasn’t meant to be a question. Just a simple statement. A fact that pretty much everyone at La Bonne Assiette (The Good Plate) knew from the get go. What they didn’t know though, was why she wanted that. Eleanor however did. 

“She’s not worth the stress, believe me. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I know who’s got my back.” She fist bumped Mindy who was looking somewhere behind her. 

“Mister picky finally came to a decision. Good luck with that one.” Mindy took her drink and downed it in one go like a pro, before getting up from her stool and heading home for the day, leaving Eleanor to work her shift. 

*** 

Tahani swore she saw a familiar face rush into the restaurant a few minutes ago, but was quickly pulled back into Chidis story of how he once complimented a man’s boots without actually liking them and being haunted by that lie for nearly three years, before finally admitting the truth to the man, while he was fresh out of a heart surgery. 

She didn’t really focus on whatever he was talking about next, because the familiar face that she thought she saw before, was heading her way and Tahanis heart started pounding rapidly in her chest. 

“Oh Gods! She can’t see me with you like this, she’ll think it’s a date.” Tahani quickly took the menu, opening it up and hiding her face behind it. 

“But this is a date? And who can’t see you with me?” Chidi turned around, only seeing the waitress approaching them from the bar. 

“Just pretend you…” Tahani wasn’t able to finish her sentence as the waitress finally reached their table. 

“Hi, I’m Eleanor and I’ll be your waitress for the rest of the day. May I take your orders?” Eleanor sensed an air of awkwardness at the table, the kind of awkwardness she usually felt when someone was trying way too hard to impress someone else, usually appeared at a first date. She glanced between the pair, the guy looking like he was battling a headache or stomachache. And the girl, well, she couldn’t really tell, with the menu covering her face. Other then her perfectly manicured nails on slender fingers, Eleanor could see nothing else about her. 

That was until she abruptly stood up, her eyes briefly locking with Eleanors and she speed walked to the lady’s restroom. 

Eleanors mouth fell open as she realized where she knew the woman from. The beautiful dancer from last night. She glanced at the guy siting at her table who was staring into the distance where Tahani disappeared, before looking up at Eleanor. 

“I guess it’s something she ate?” 

“You didn’t even order anything yet, nerd.” She walked past a table where the guests were waiting for their bill, and went after the brunette. 

*** 

Tahani couldn’t believe what just happened. She saw the girl from last night. The blonde that somehow pulled her in like a magnet. She saw her in front of her, and was left a nervous wreck. 

“What in God’s name is wrong with you Tahani?” She paced up and down the restroom, trying to gain some sense of the situation. “This is not very Tahani of me. I am intelligent, a brilliant conversationalist, and I couldn’t even muster a single Oh, hello darling, haven’t we meet before?” 

“Hey.” 

Tahani turned around, startled by the voice, and once again left speechless as she came face to face with the cute blonde. Panic took hold of her and she quickly ran into one of the bathroom stalls. 

“Hello.” _Now you find the courage to speak Tahani, really?_

“Are you okay?” Eleanor chuckled at the whole situation, realizing that the woman was probably as awkward and nervous as she was. 

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” Tahani leaned against the stall door, smiling as she heard her soft chuckle. “Do you always check up on all of your guests when they rush out into the restroom?” 

“Not really. I only make exceptions for sexy skyscrapers. So this would be the first time.” Eleanor leaned against the sink, knowing she had to go back to work, but also not wanting to get out of there, not knowing more about her. “Do you always talk to people with a door separating you?” 

“This is the first time actually.” Tahani took a calming breath, closing her eyes. _Most people don’t usually leave me this nervous._ She shook off her nerves, braving herself up and getting out of the small bathroom stall that she spent way too much time in. 

Eleanor watched as the ravishing brunette walked out of the stall. Her long flowery dress adoring her every curve perfectly, leaving Eleanor to stare at her like she did the night before, but this time she was looking at more then only her enchanting brown eyes. 

“I was right. You are the dancer from last night.” Eleanor took a step closer, feeling the same magnetic pull towards the woman that she felt less then twenty-four hours ago. 

“That I am.” Tahanis heart quickened in its pace, her own feet carrying her closer. 

“Eleanor! Tables need to be served! Hurry up!” 

They both blinked rapidly as the voice from outside interrupted whatever moment was happening between them. 

Eleanor groaned as she adjusted her uniform, the sound giving Tahani all kinds of thoughts. 

“I have to go back to work, but…” She looked up at Tahani, who was looking at her with a certain playfulness in her eyes. “is there any chance I could …” Eleanor was rudely interrupted as one of her coworkers walked into the restroom, pulling her on her sleeve and out into the restaurant. 

“Work now. Flirt later.” 

Tahani watched after them, not knowing what to think of this entire situation. Last night she couldn’t stop thinking about Eleanor (which she just remembered is her name, that she mentioned when asking for their orders), and now, the next day, she ends up face to face with her. 

Tahani didn’t really know if she should believe in destiny or not, but she believed that people should use every chance they get in life, and she was using this one. 

  



End file.
